User blog:Term180/Depression Chat Rooms- Alleviation or Exacerbation?
Do depression chat rooms help? Or do they make things worse? : The other day, I visited a depression chat room, and I noticed a disturbing trend- just as many people who were sharing their problems, there were equally as many who ignored said people, and those who had, were quick to recommend powerful antidepressants and antipsychotics that they were in no official position to be offering. : However, when I recommended a natural supplement to individuals who had experienced panic attacks- a supplement that has worked for me and millions of others in curbing this life-crushing ailment, the moderators of said chat room were quick to persecute me for "giving professional advice", which was against their rules- even though they had ignored the armchair psychiatry that was being administered to those in the room, my recommendation of a natural, safe supplement was considered to be inappropriate. : Why is that? Why is a room that, I would assume, was intended for helping people, used only as a live advertisement for every dangerously mind-altering medication on the market, and yet, the mere suggestion of a natural alternative was shunned? : It is my personal opinion that these chat rooms are being run by Big Pharma- think about it, they're corraling a group of people who are mentally unstable into one chat room, in order for them to feed off of the afflictions of others. Who, in their right mind, believes that to be an effective form of treatment? Dwelling on problems, seeking advice from strangers with their own agendas, and armchair psychiatrists without any actual medical degrees, all under the authority of power-hungry moderators who themselves are the ones in need of psychiatric attention for their obvious sociopathy and need to feel all-powerful? : I met an individual in there who told me they'd been banned a whopping eight times- not for doing anything disruptive, but for violating a series of arbitrary and unneccesary rules governed by unqualified people. : It seems to me that these chat rooms serve one purpose- to keep people depressed so that Big Pharma can keep raking in the cash, and discourage people from seeking alternative forms of treatment with none of the side effects that come along with the typical antidepressants. : Even Private Messaging was discouraged in the room. That's right, you're not allowed to talk to people for more than a few minutes at a time, because in doing so you may be "ignoring everyone else". : Do I believe depression chat rooms have any beneficial side? No. : For people suffering some such afflictions, chat rooms aren't entirely ''a bad idea, but I can say with certainty that the depression chat room I discovered- which is one of the few still operating today- does ''not seek to help people, only to persecute, isolate, and control them. : Instead, I'd recommend those suffering to seek out chat rooms and forums about things they like, subjects they're interested in, that don't involve depression, because dwelling on your problems with a group of unqualified people is both unhealthy and counter-productive. Category:Blog posts